In a Current Time, a Galaxy Very Near
by Abbey-Ryou
Summary: Anakin and Obiwan were in the middle of an intense battle, when an odd vortex opened in the battlefeild, sending them to a world in which they'd never seen. Our world!


Abbey: Yo! Its me again!

Lisa: Hi! You may or may not know me, (most likely not) But I'm her sister… Helping her write… And stuff…

Abbey: Ahhhh yes, Anakin Skywalker…such a stud-muffin.

Lisa: Indeed.

Abbey: As you can tell… this is my first fan fiction not based on an anime! HURRAY! -hugs Ani-

Anakin: … Master, she frightens me.

Obiwan: Don't fear her Anakin.

Anakin: …

'Important' Note: This story contains_slight_spoilers for episode three, so if you haven't seen/read it, and don't want anything given away, you might not want to read this. ALSO! This story takes place between episode two and three, if anyone was curious.

_**Disclaimer:** Star Wars is property of George Lucas… Yes, I wish it was mine too. But we can't all have what we want. Oh, and they don't own Holiday Inn. Or the song Anakin Guy, that was by Weird Al Yanchovich._

Anakin watched as Obiwan drew his saber, and leaped into the one-man battle without him. One man and hundreds of droids, that is.

Anakin quickly drew his saber to join him, but just as he leaped into the battle alongside his master, something happened...

There was a flash of light from the ground beneath them, which quickly shifted into a black and purple nothingness. The two felt helpless and panicked as it began to suck them in…

"Master… Master…?" Obiwan heard his padawan speak, clearly in distress.

Slowly Obiwan opened his eyes "Yes, Anakin?"

"Master, I don't think we are on Coruscant…" He spoke glancing around the strange new surroundings. "It seems strange here. I've never seen anything like it."

Obiwan glanced around at the area in which he found himself. It indeed was strange to him.

"What happened?" Anakin asked.

"I'm not sure, Anakin…" Obiwan replied in a state of amazement, while once again examining his surroundings.

He was no longer surrounded by droids, or the sounds of battle, but by small buildings and whatnot. 'Small' at least, compared to what he was used to.

They were drawn from the thoughts of their surroundings by a strange sound…

HONK! HONK!

Anakin turned his head to see something similar to a pod-racer of some sort, speeding right towards them. It emitted a loud screeching noise as it came to a stop, barely even touching them.

"Get out of the road!" The man in the vehicle shouted angrily. The two looked around confusedly.

"Excuse me, but could you tell us what planet we're on?" Obiwan asked. The driver cocked an eyebrow.

"What the &#& is wrong with you!" The driver asked, pushing his shades back to his eyes and switching his cigarette to the other side of his mouth. "What planet do you think?"

"It wouldn't happen to be Coruscant, would it?" Anakin asked. The driver rolled his eyes.

"Oh, great. More Star Wars fans…" He mumbled. "Just get out of the road!" he screeched.

Obiwan and Anakin stepped out of the road and onto the sidewalk, and watched as the man drove away, not even giving them a second glance.

The two stood by the road, staring at the strange vehicles passing by them. They were simple machines… They didn't hover, like they should. They simply rolled along the ground.

The buildings weren't tall, and built out of strong metals like they should've been. They were small, wooden houses.

They knew for certain that they were no longer on their own planet. But then, which planet _were_ they on?

They spotted two girls walking down the street, singing a very upbeat little tune. Of course, it wasn't until they were closer that they understood the lyrics.

"_My, my. This here Anakin guy_..." The two sang in unison. "_Maybe Vader, someday later. Now he's just a small-fry. He left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye, sayin' 'Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi_."

"Anakin, do you know these girls?" Obiwan asked. Anakin shook his head.

"I've never seen them before in my life…" He replied, sounding a bit disturbed that they knew so much about him.

One of the girls stopped singing as she spotted Anakin. She stared in disbelief at him, her mouth hanging open.

"_Oh, I know he built C3-PO, and I've heard how_-" The second girl stopped when she realized the absence of the other's voice. "What's wrong, Ab?" She asked the blonde, who's mouth looked like it was going to snap off. 'Ab' slowly raised a hand to point a finger at Anakin.

Anakin slowly took a step back as the brunette girl turned to look at them, as well.

"Hey… You look just like the guy who played Anakin in Star Wars!" The girl said with a smile.

"What?" Anakin replied confusedly. "But, I am Ana-" He stopped in mid-sentence when he realized that 'Ab' was hugging his left arm, which he found very awkward.

"And you look like the guy who did Obiwan!" The girl stated, glancing at Obiwan.

"How do we know you? Have we encountered before?" Obiwan asked in a confused voice.

"Oh! Right!" She replied. "I'm Elizabeth, but everyone calls me 'Lisa', so I don't really consider my name to be 'Elizabeth', even though…" She continued to ramble on about her name.

"I-I'm Abbey…" The blonde quietly spoke, staring into Anakin's eyes.

"… Even though that's the name on my birth-certificate, I still-" Obiwan interrupted Lisa before she got into another rant.

"Could you tell me which planet we're on?" He asked.

"I hope we're still on Earth, and not in one of my dreamy-fantasy worlds…" Abbey replied as she continued to stare into Anakin's eyes… Or lips.. Or maybe both… Or maybe just his face in general.

Anakin, feeling that she was trying to become a growth on his artificial arm, he quickly shrugged her off.

"'Earth'?" He asked, slowly backing away from Abbey.

"Yep! Still… Earth…" Lisa replied.

"Master…" Anakin whispered to Obiwan. "I think we should leave… Something isn't quite right here… These girls know to much about us…"

"I agree." Obiwan whispered back. The two took a few steps back, before taking off running as fast as they could.

Little did they know that this would do them more harm then good.

They eventually found themselves at a large building, still very small, but larger then the ones before.

"Master…" Anakin pointed to the large words hanging above the entrance to the large building, which read 'NOW PLAYING: Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith'

"Oh, no! The Sith!" Obiwan stated in horror.

"What do we do?" Anakin asked. Obiwan placed a hand over his light-saber, which remained hanging by his side.

"We investigate…" He replied as he stealthily crept into the building.

"Master, do you really think we should be doing this?" He asked as his master crept into the building. Hesitantly he followed.

"Yes, I'm sure. We could get a lead on where the Sith will attack next…" Obiwan replied as the glass doors slid open.

"This seems to easy…" Anakin remarked, realizing that it wasn't all the heavily guarded.

"You're right…" Obiwan replied. "Be on you guard… They could strike at any moment."

The two stepped into a large hallway, with large doors, guarded by a single, unarmed man.

"Tickets, please." The man mumbled. Obiwan waved a hand slowly.

"You don't need to see our tickets…" Obiwan simply said, using his Jedi mind-trick.

"I don't need to see your tickets…" The man replied, stepping aside to let them in.

The two stepped into the large, dark room, filled with seats. There was a staircase, that was dimly lit, leading to the back of the room. Nothing more was in the room, aside from a large screen on the wall behind them.

Anakin turned to look at the screen, and was shocked at what he saw. It was himself…

"M-Master… What's going on?" He asked confusedly.

Obiwan turned as well, and was shocked to see himself and Anakin, fighting each other to the death on the screen. He watched as the horrible battle played out, unsure of how to react.

Something seemed wrong with the whole situation. Anakin noticed that he didn't look quite like himself… There was something… _Evil_ about him…

"Master… I don't like this. I think we should leave…" Anakin said quietly. Obiwan nodded, and ripped his eyes away from the screen.

"You're right…" Obiwan replied as he made his way back to the door, Anakin following closely behind, giving the screen one last glance.

A disturbed feeling lingered in them as they entered the hallway once again. Something seemed so real about that battle… It was frightening.

"I think we should leave." Obiwan said urgently. Anakin nodded in agreement. The two quickly made there way out of the building.

"What do you think was going on…?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know, Anakin… I don't know." Obiwan replied. "I'm sure it was… Nothing…"

The two continued to wander down the street, still puzzled at the curious ways of the civilization around them. It grew dark as they wandered, both of them letting out yawns, trudging down the seemingly endless streets.

Finally they came upon a sign that said "Holiday Inn Lodging".

"Perfect! A place to stay for the night!" Obiwan exclaimed in a joyful, yet very tired tone. The two tired jedi slowly walked into the hotel.

"May I-" the receptionist stopped in mid sentence as she eyed the two.

"We wish to rest here. We-" Anakin was cut short by the receptionist, who stuttered over her words.

"G-g-go right ahead, sirs." She said thinking they were the famous actors in Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith.

"How much is it?" Obiwan asked.

"Free of charge for you guys…" She said watching the two interestedly. She handed over the keys to they're rooms.

Abbey: Yeah! Excluding this portion of the chapter, FIVE PAGES! YAY! -Hugs Ani- …-again-

Anakin: Would you please stop referring to me as… 'Ani'?

Abbey: NEVAAAAAR!

Lisa: I wanna hug Ani, too! –Hugs Ani-

Anakin: -sigh-


End file.
